


On The Ice

by WhispersInTheWing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Child Abandonment, Detroit Red Wings, Figure Skater Sam, Hockey Player Dean, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, John winchester is kind of an asshole, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sam, Pregnant Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam prefers women's clothing, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Will add more tags as I go, Winter Olympics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispersInTheWing/pseuds/WhispersInTheWing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has everything he's ever wanted. He's a newly signed forward for the Detroit Red Wings, he's got a house outside of Detroit and most of all, he's got his Omega little brother and mate by his side.</p>
<p>Sam stands on the precipice of one of the biggest events of his young life. All he needs to do is place at the Figure Skating Nationals and he'll secure himself a spot on the U.S. Winter Olympics team.</p>
<p>But what will they do when a wrench in the form of a tiny little life growing inside Sam, throws all their plans out of wack? Can Sam and Dean handle not only a pup, but the sudden return of their father into their lives? How will Sam deal with possibly losing his shot at the Olympics?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean had always been an early riser, ever since he woke late one morning the summer he turned 15 to find that their father had packed up and left him and his 11 year old Omega brother. Dean was forced to grow up fast in order to provide for the both of them seeing as he was the only Alpha in Sam's life. When Sam's very first heat had hit a few weeks after their father's sudden departure, Dean had been at a loss for what to do, and the two young brothers had ended up mating two days into the heat.

Though it was not uncommon for an Alpha sibling to mate and bond with an Omega sibling, Dean thought he was taking advantage of Sam. Once his heat had passed and he was again coherent, Sam had sat Dean down and made it clear that he didn't regret mating with him. That he didn't want any other Alpha but Dean.

Dean watched the sunrise through the open window of their small one story house just outside of Detroit, Michigan. Dean had had to work three jobs to earn enough money to pay rent and utilities until he had been signed by the Detroit Red Wings as a Forward when he had turned 18 a few months ago. Now Sam could have anything he wanted, and would never have to buy secondhand figure skates or outfits again.

The first rays of sun crept across the floor and up the bed, casting Sam in a soft warm glow. The light illuminated the sharp edges of his shoulder blades, the soft curves of his buttocks and the dip of his spine. Sam was everything Dean could have ever asked for in an Omega; submissive and yet outspoken, quiet but with words that held such volume and depth. Dean couldn't have asked for someone as perfect for him as Sam. Dean smiled to himself as he scented his Omega. Sweet like honey, with the warmth of cinnamon rolls and the earthy tones of fresh cut grass.

Dean and Sam weren't actively trying for a pup, but they both felt that they would have a pup whenever it was the right time for one. The cards would reveal themselves as their relationship grew and if a heat yielded a pup, then Sam and Dean would adjust their lives to accommodate that change. And if Dean was being completely honest with himself, the idea of having a little person that was the best parts of him and Sam was something that didn't scare him as much as he thought it would. If anything, Dean was excited.

"G'morning Dean," Sam mumbled as he woke, turning onto his side. He smiled at his Alpha before leaning over for a kiss. Sam scented the air, the thick heady scent of Dean filling his lungs and surrounding them. There was another scent in the air, one that Sam hadn't smelled in years that made him stiffen and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "Dean," Sam whispered sharply. "Dean I think dad was here! He was in our house while we were sleeping! I think he might still be here!" Sam clung to Dean, burying his face in Dean's neck, letting his Alpha's scent soothe his fear.

Dean couldn't believe what his Omega was telling him. John hadn't been in the brothers' lives for years, why would he show up out of the blue now? "It's okay Sammy, I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. Stay here while I secure the house. If something happens to you, scream as loud as you can and I'll come right back. Okay? But I need you to stay here and stay safe," Dean said, placing a gentle kiss on Sam's temple to calm his fear.

Sam nodded, clutching Dean tightly. He knew that his fear was affecting Dean to the point where it could incapacitate him, but Sam couldn't calm himself down. He was afraid that John was back to take Dean away and he would never see his Alpha again, or that John was there to take Sam to an Omega farm and forcibly breed him. Sam blinked against the burn of tears and released Dean from his grasp.

Dean sat up and slipped on his boxers, turning back to give Sam what he hoped was a comforting grin. "I'll be right back, Sammy." Dean grabbed the magnum from the nightstand and moved to the open bedroom door. He flattened himself against the wall and peeked around the corner into the hallway. John's scent was strong here, as if he'd stood in the doorway and looked in on his two sons sleeping for hours. Dean's hackles rose and a low growl rumbled in his chest. How dare John assume that he could break into their home, into the life they built together and turn it all upside down? Dean had worked his ass off to make sure Sammy never went without food, heat, and clothes on his back. Even when that meant Dean worked 20 hour days, 6 days a week and often went without sleep so that he could spend what little free time he had with Sam.

Dean stepped out into the hallway, gun raised to fire. He crept towards the kitchen, ears straining for any unusual or off sounds. "Come out! I know you're here!" Dean shouted. He wasn't in the mood for games, and if his father was hiding somewhere in the house, Dean was going to end it now. Dean swept the kitchen, coming up empty. His eyes fell on a folded piece of paper on the table beside a duffel bag. Dean grabbed the note and read it, pretending not to notice how his hand shook.

_'To my sons: I'm sorry I left. I wasn't in a good place back then and knew it was only a matter of time before I hurt one of you. I needed to leave before that happened. I hit rock bottom more than once, and between the alcohol and the pills I almost wound up in an early grave. It was Ellen from the Roadhouse who finally helped me get clean and sober. I owe that woman my life. I never thought I'd love someone after your mom, but Ellen is different. We're getting married in two weeks and I know it would mean the world to her if you boys showed up. It ... it would mean the world to me too. I understand if you don't want to come; I understand that you probably don't want to see my face ever again._

_Dean, congrats on signing with the Wings, I saw your interview on ESPN and I'm so proud of you. I know you'll look after Sam better than I ever could. You're a better man and Alpha than I was or ever will be._

_Sammy, I know you're doing exceptional in school and will continue to do so. You are so much like your mother in that way. She was so smart and accomplished anything she set her mind to. Your mother would be so proud of you both._

_In the duffel bag you'll find the keys to the Impala and 50 thousand dollars. Your mom started savings accounts for you both when we found out she was pregnant with Sam. I kept putting money in the accounts even after she died, and they haven't been touched since. This is only part of those savings, the rest is still in the original account. I left all the information in the bag so that you can choose to do with that money what you wish. Mary always hoped you'd use it for your pups, because I think she knew even back when she first brought Sam home that the two of you were made for each other. She's watching over you and loves you more than I can put on paper. The only thing I ask of you is this: be happy and love one another the way I loved Mary. You don't have to tell your pups about me, but let them know how special and amazing their grandmother was. I love you Dean. I love you Sam. Goodbye._

_-John'_

Dean closed his eyes as tears spilled down his cheeks. The note fell from his hand and fluttered to the ground. He couldn't believe what he had read. Their father had been in their house, and had left them more than enough money to live off of for the next 5 years. It had to be a dream, there was no other explanation for it.

"Dean?" Sam's wavering voice sounded from the doorway. "I know you told me to stay put, but I heard you yell and then it was quiet. I got scared. Is everything okay? Was ... was dad still here?"

Dean took in a shuddering breath, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Sam's footsteps padded up behind him, the Omega's worry sharp in the air. Dean's own roiling emotions were starting to make Sam sick to his stomach, but he suppressed the nausea so he could help his Alpha. Thin arms wrapped around Dean's waist and warm breath slid across his bare skin.

"Dean? Why are you crying? Wh-what's in the duffel?" Sam asked into Dean's back. Dean wasn't sure how exactly to answer that. Why was he crying? Dean didn't really know for sure if it was from sadness at the finality of his father's letter, or the happiness that his father had provided for them one last time and was finally letting himself love again. Dean suspected it was a mix of both.

"I'm crying because I'm happy, Dad left us 50 thousand dollars in cash and says that there's more in a savings account. And you remember Ellen right? The lady from the Roadhouse? She and dad are getting married in a few weeks. They want us to be there. He says she helped him get sober. I think he's really changed for the better this time." Dean turned in Sam's embrace, holding his Omega and burying his nose in the soft hair on top of his head. "It's okay if you say no. I won't force you into seeing dad if you don't want to. But I do want you to take some time and think about it before you make a decision. Training camp doesn't start until August, so we can make the trip out there if you decide yes."

"I want to go, Dean. I think it's time we put the past in the past and start over. I don't want to hold a grudge against dad for the rest of my life. Ellen will be there at his side to keep him from falling off the wagon, and I can't keep him out of his eventual grandchildren's lives like that. It wouldn't be fair to him or to anyone. And besides, if he hadn't left, we might not have become mates," Sam replied without hesitation. He'd been thinking it over for the last ten minutes after waking to discover the house smelled of their father. If John sought them out after 3 years, then there must be a good reason; looks like there was one.

"Okay Sammy. Should we call Ellen and let her know we're coming?"

Sam shook his head. "No, I want it to be a surprise. Just think of the look on dad's face when we show up at the Roadhouse. He'll think he's dreaming." Sam smiled up at Dean, their happy scents mixing with one another. "I'm glad dad got better. I remember how bad it was right before he left. I don't want to ever see him like that again."

Dean nodded, raining kisses in Sam's hair. "I'm glad he got better too." He smiled into his Omega's hair, soaking in the scent of his oncoming heat. "Let's get you some breakfast before your practice. You need to keep your strength up for Nationals."

"Will you make pancakes?" Sam asked. "With blueberries and powdered sugar on top?"

Dean laughed, throwing his head back. "Of course Sammy, anything for you. Why don't you hop in the shower while I cook? We're running a bit late as it is. And you know Ms. Margaret doesn't like when you're late. Though that last time was my fault for not setting the alarm clock."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean smiled broadly as Sam stepped out onto the ice. Sammy was always most comfortable when he was skating, and it showed in the way he flew across the ice and in his expression; one of pure joy. Dean remembered the first time Sam skated; his instructor had told him if he kept at it, Sam could be in the Olympics one day. Now the National Championships were less than a week away, and Sam was the front runner in the Omega category.

"Sam's quite a skater. I think he could really go all the way Dean." Ms. Margaret remarked as she watched Sam perform an almost perfect triple toe loop. "Be sure to get enough speed to stick the landing, Sam." She called out. Margaret turned her attention back to Dean. "I was able to get Sam an appointment tomorrow with Louis Vaughan to get fitted for new costumes. I want Sam to look his best; give him an extra boost of confidence and ease his nerves. And I know I may be jumping the gun a bit here, but I want to get designs for Olympic costumes in the works."

"Thank you so much, Ms. Margaret. I've been looking into getting new outfits for Sam. Mr. Vaughan won't mind that Sam prefers female clothing, will he?" Though most people didn't give it a second thought when a male Omega wore feminine clothing, some still looked down upon it and the Omega in question.

"You have nothing to worry about, Dean," Margaret remarked with a confiding smile. "Louis is an Omega as well and only takes Omega clients. And I've worked with Louis for many years; I trust him completely. Has Sam picked his music yet?" Margaret asked, changing the subject to something more casual.

Dean shook his head, turning slightly to watch Sam as he skated past like a bullet. "We've been listening to different tracks for weeks, but he hasn't found 'the one' yet. There are some contenders, but nothing solid yet. But he'll know the piece when he finds it."

Margaret smiled, nodding her head. "Just remember that for the short program it needs to be upbeat and the long program needs to be slower and lyrical. Though I have no doubt that Sam's choices will be perfect like always. Just give me a ring when he decides." Margaret put up a hand to stop Sam as he approached. "I think that's enough practice for today. Feel free to stay and try out some different music, just lock up when you leave." She smiled at the two of them before grabbing her bag and leaving.

Sam performed his programs to many different songs, from "Take Me To Church" by Hozier and "Chandelier" by Sia, to "You Shook Me All Night Long" by ACDC and "Love Me Like You Do" by Ellie Goulding. But nothing had jumped out at Sam by the time they were done at the rink. It wasn't until they were in the car on their way home, that a song came in the radio.

"Dean, this is it! This is the song I've been looking for!" Sam shouted, a huge grin on his face. Dean smiled back at Sam as his mate grabbed a scrap piece of paper and scribbled the song title down on it. Dean knew that Sam would find his songs sooner or later. Dean nodded along to the song, understanding why Sam had picked it. It was just like his Omega: fast, pedal to the metal, high voltage fun. Now he just needed a song for his long program and he'd be set to take the win.

"What do you say we go out for dinner? I think there's a new Italian restaurant that just opened up downtown," Dean suggested as he turned the car onto the main road. Sam nodded, his stomach choosing that exact moment to growl loudly.

\--------

Dean knew something was up with Sam, but for the life of him couldn't figure out what. Sam had hardly touched his dinner, instead just pushed it around his plate and then ultimately giving up the pretense and asking for a to-go box. But when Dean asked him in the car on the way home what was wrong, Sam had just shrugged his shoulders and stared out the window. Dean really didn't want to pull the Alpha card on Sam, but if his mate didn't tell him what was wrong, he couldn't figure out how to fix it.

"Sammy," Dean began as soon as he closed the front door behind him, his Alpha rumbling in his voice. "Tell me what's wrong. You've been acting strange since the restaurant. Are you mad at me? Is it something I did?"

Sam froze in the hallway, coat clutched in trembling hands. Dean could smell the salt of tears in the air. "I'm just not feeling very well. I think my heat is gonna start soon," Sam whispered, hoping it was enough to placate Dean's Alpha. It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't quite a lie.

"What's the date today? The 15th?" Dean wondered, pulling out his phone to check his calendar. "Your heat was supposed to start yesterday. You don't think it could be stress from Nationals, do you?" Dean sniffed the air, pulling in his Omega's sweet scent. "Sammy, you have to tell me about things like this. I'll call your doctor in the morning and get you in."

Sam stayed frozen in place. There was no way around it now, he had to tell Dean. "It's not the stress of nationals," Sam began, his voice shaky. "Dean, I think I'm ... pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to have the song on the radio be "Carry On Wayward Son" but I decided that "Oh My Love" by The Score was better suited for the routine I pictured in my head. Check the song out on youtube if you want to know what it sounds like!
> 
> -S


	3. Chapter 3

Dean balked, unsure if he'd heard his mate's words right. "Pregnant?" He breathed, testing the word in his mouth. It felt good on his lips, damn good if he was completely honest. He stepped over to where Sam stood like a statue, bottom lip trembling. Dean fell to his knees and wrapped one arm around Sam's waist. He buried his face in Sam's still flat stomach, taking a deep breath as the beginning scent of his pup soaked through his mate's skin.

Tears slid down Sam's cheeks as Dean knelt in front of him. "Say something Dean. Just ... please don't be mad. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was scared."

"How long have you known Sammy?" Dean asked, voice muffled in his Omega's shirt. Dean didn't sound mad, but Sam knew how deceiving that could be.

"Th-three weeks. I wasn't sure at first, then I started getting sick in the morning. I wanted to be sure, so I took a pregnancy test last night when you went to get pizza. I'm sorry Dean," Sam whimpered, tears spilling down his face.

Dean pulled back when he felt tears land in his hair. "Don't you say you're sorry." Dean stood up, embracing his mate tightly. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Sammy. I'm not mad, not even a little. And why would I be mad? You've given me the greatest gift an Alpha could ever ask for. I'm gonna be a dad," Dean whispered.

"But what about Nationals? A-and the Olympics? I can't compete while pregnant, Ms. Margaret would never allow it!" Sam remarked, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. They had all worked too hard getting to the Nationals for it to be for nothing.

"It's still early enough for you to compete, and what Ms. Margaret doesn't know won't hurt her. We don't have to tell her right now if you don't want to. All I want is for you to be happy, healthy and safe," Dean replied, pressing a kiss in Sam's hair. "I won't let you give up on your dream Sammy, not when you're this close. No matter what you decide, I’ll support you. Even if that means … getting rid of this one and waiting until you’re ready."

"Dean, what are you saying?” Sam wondered nervously.

“I’m saying that I don’t want you to think I’m forcing you to have this pup. That if you think aborting is the best decision at this point, then I won’t hate you because of what you choose. I’m also saying that I’m not forcing you to abort either. I don’t want you to think that I’m not thrilled about being a dad, because I am. What I’m trying to say is that this is entirely up to you Sam. It’s your body and your choice. I will still love you either way.” Dean couldn’t look Sam in the eye as he laid his words on the table.

\-------

Dean frowned as he listened to the voicemail that had been left on the home phone. _"Sam, Dean this is Ellen. Just calling to tell you boys that if you're decide to go, the wedding has been postponed for a couple of months. I know that it's short notice, but your idiot father fell off a ladder fixing a leak in The Roadhouse roof and broke his arm. It's nothing too serious, he'll just be in a cast for a while. The wedding is set for the 5th of September. I'll talk to you boys later, I know you're both very busy."_

Dean stood in the middle of the kitchen after the message was over, worrying on his bottom lip. By the time September rolled around, Sam would be showing, and they would have to tell Ellen and their dad about the pup. Dean began to pace, wondering how John would take the news.

"Is everything okay Dean? You look kind of pale," Sam wondered as he entered the kitchen, grabbing an orange from the counter. "Who was the message on the machine from?"

"It was Ellen. Dad fell off a ladder fixing a leak in the roof and they have to postpone the wedding until September. She just wanted to call and let us know," Dean replied, still in a state of shock and fear.

"Is he okay?! Is he in the hospital?" Sam asked in panic.

"He's fine, just broke his arm. And you know dad, he won't let something like a broken arm keep him down for long. But I'm worried about the wedding being in September," Dean said, scrubbing a hand down his face. "You'll be 4 months along by then, and with you as skinny as you are, you're going to start showing a lot sooner than most. I don't know if I'm ready to tell dad and Ellen about the pup yet."

Sam set his orange back down on the counter and walked over to Dean. He wrapped his arms around his Alpha and held on tight. "I've thought about it a lot since we found dad's letter, and I think I am ready to tell them. So you have nothing to freak out about, Dean. I know this is the right thing to do."

Dean smiled into Sam's soft hair. "How did I ever get so lucky to have an Omega like you? I’d have to fight off the other Alphas with a stick if they knew how amazing you are," Dean remarked. He leaned over and flipped on the radio, the sounds of a classic rock station filling their home. Dean smiled as one of their favorite songs, _I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing_ came on. It was the song that had been playing the night they first kissed; the night they had given themselves to each other.

Dean gathered Sam in his arms, the two of them swaying back and forth to the music. "Have you thought about names yet?" Dean asked as they danced. Truth be told, he'd been playing around with a few names, mostly boys because he was having trouble deciding on whether Mary should be a first or a middle name.

Sam shrugged. "Not yet. There's this old wives' tale about how one day an Omega just knows what the pup's name is. Like there's this feeling when they hear a name that tells them, 'this is the one.' It's kind of silly, I know. But I kind of want to wait and see." Sam blushed.

Dean smiled, squeezing his Omega tightly. "I don't think it's silly at all. I've come to trust Omega instincts; God knows they're more reliable than my Alpha instincts. I can't count how many times I've gotten myself in trouble listening to my instincts."

“Do you remember that time you almost bit that old lady’s head off at the grocery store because you thought she was flirting with me?” Sam laughed.

A look of revelation crossed Sam’s face before Dean could reply. “Dean, this is it. This is the song I’ve been waiting for. I can’t believe it’s been staring me in the face the whole time! It’s perfect! I can picture my routine right now!” Sam shouted joyfully, bouncing on his toes. “I can’t wait to tell Ms. Margaret tomorrow!”

“See? I knew you’d find the songs eventually. You always do,” Dean replied lovingly, swaying Sam back and forth slowly. “You’re my perfect Omega. I love you Sammy.”

“I love you too Dean.” Sam rested his head on Dean’s chest, listening to his Alpha’s heartbeat. “Thank you for being here with me.”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else Sammy.” Dean held Sam in his arms long after the song had switched to something more upbeat, until Sam’s growling stomach broke the intimate moment. “Are you finally hungry now?” Sam nodded. “Well then I’m glad we took the rest of that Italian food home with us. Come on, I’ll heat up the food and we’ll watch a movie in the living room. How does that sound?”

"That sounds perfect Dean."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeez, sorry for the long hiatus again! Sometimes I get some writer's block with certain stories, and can't produce even a good paragraph!
> 
> Much Love, S

“Can we watch Iron Man?” Sam asked with a grin.

Dean shook his head with a chuckle. “You’ve seen that movie like 8 times. But okay, anything for you. My beautiful, special, wonderful Omega.”

\--------

Dean smiled as he turned the movie off, glancing down at his Omega sleeping soundly against his shoulder. Sam had fallen asleep a little over halfway through the movie, a hand on his stomach. Dean still couldn’t believe that he was going to be a dad. Soon there would be doctor’s appointments and ultrasounds. Their house was going to be filled with the sounds of laughter and little feet. There was going to be toys scattered all over the floor and in the bathtub. There would be holidays celebrated with their father and soon to be step-mother.

Dean pulled the blanket up over the both of them and turned out the light. “Goodnight Sammy. Goodnight little pup,” Dean murmured as he covered Sam’s hand with his own.

\-------

Sam was awoken in the early morning hours by a churning in his stomach. He disentangled himself from Dean and sprinted into the bathroom. He fell to his knees in front of the toilet, vomiting the Italian food from the night before.

“S’mmy?” Dean’s sleepy voice asked from the doorway. “Is everything okay?” He stifled a yawn behind his hand.

Sam nodded slowly. “I’m fine, just a little morning sickness. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Don’t worry about it Sammy. I want to make sure you’re alright. It’s my job as an Alpha,” Dean replied, shuffling into the small bathroom to stand next to his mate. “Would you like some sprite or crackers? To settle your stomach?”

Sam pressed a hand to his mouth, shaking his head. “I don’t even wanna think about food right now. My stomach feels like it’s in knots. I feel like if I eat anything it’s just going to come back up. Will you call Ms. Margaret and tell her we might be a little late?”

“Yeah, of course. Should I cancel practice completely today?” Dean wondered, bending down and rubbing Sam’s back gently.

“I can’t miss any practices. It’s so close to Nationals and the competition in the Omega category is really tough this year. I don’t want to chance my spot on the Olympic team. And we have that appointment with the costume designer today! I just need a few minutes to settle my stomach and I should be fine.”

Dean sighed. “If you say so Sammy. You know your body better than I do, so if you think you’ll be fine then I trust you.”

Dean stood and left the room, pulling out his cell phone and dialed Margaret’s number.

_“Hello?”_ Ms. Margaret’s warm voice carried over the line.

“Hey Ms. Margaret, this is Dean Winchester. Sam’s going to be a little late to practice; we think he might have a bit of food poisoning from some Italian food he ate last night.”

_“Oh no, that’s a shame. Well why don’t we cancel the morning practice and just meet at Louis’ studio at noon. I’ll text you the address and we can move practice to the afternoon.”_

“That sounds great. Thank you so much Ms. Margaret. We’ll meet you there at noon.”

_“Of course Dean. Tell Sam that I hope he feels better. Food poisoning is never a fun experience.”_

Dean thanked Margaret again and they hung up. Dean’s stomach twisted into knots as he returned to the bathroom to find Sam in the same position he’d left him, hunched over in front of the toilet.

“Ms. Margaret said that she’s going to cancel morning practice and move it to the afternoon. We’re supposed to meet her at Louis’ studio for the fitting at noon. She says she hopes you feel better,” Dean explained as he returned to his knees beside his mate.

“Thanks Dean,” Sam mumbled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Will you get me a glass of water? My throat’s pretty raw now.” He reached up and flushed the toilet, resting his forehead on his arm.

Dean stood and filled a glass from the sink, holding it so Sam could drink slowly. “This is really happening, isn’t it?”

Sam nodded, turning his head and flashing his Alpha a tired smile. “Yeah, this is really happening. I’m pregnant and we’re going to be parents.”

Dean laughed, tears of joy slipping down his cheeks as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to his Omega’s temple.


	5. Chapter 5

“I love you so much Sam. Do you think you’d be up for having some breakfast? I’d like to see you keep something down.”

Sam let out a long breath. “Yeah, I think I can do that. The morning sickness isn’t too bad yet.” Dean helped Sam to his feet and led his Omega from the bathroom and into the kitchen. He sat Sam down on one of the barstools around the counter, running his fingers once through his hair.

“What are you in the mood for? I can make you an omelet or some pancakes or waffles? I think there’s some bacon left over from BLTs the other night. You need to have a big breakfast since you’re eating for two now. And you’ll need lots of protein for Nationals training.”

Sam blushed. “That actually all sounds amazing. But, only if it’s not too much trouble.”

Dean chuckled as he rummaged through the fridge for all the ingredients he’d need. “Hey, it’s my job as Alpha to provide for you. So of course it’s no trouble at all Sammy. I want to see my two boys grow big and strong.”

Sam smiled, settling a hand over his still flat stomach where their pup pay nestled safe. “How do you know it’s going to be a boy? What if it’s a girl? Or what if we have more than one? I don’t think we can handle more than one.”

Dean set the bacon and ingredients for pancakes on the counter. He pulled a mixing bowl from the cupboard and set about making up some batter. His hands shook slightly as he poured the wet ingredients. “It’s actually pretty rare for an Omega to have multiples the first time around. So I think it’s safe to say that we’re only going to have one. But even if we end up having a whole litter with this pregnancy, it doesn’t matter as long as everyone is happy and healthy.” He let out a deep breath, hoping Sam hadn’t noticed his voice wavering with a bit of fear. “Now, do you want blueberries and chocolate chips in your pancakes?”

“Only blueberries please. I don’t know if my stomach can handle chocolate right now. But thanks for offering. I’m sure we’ll want some later tonight.” Sam stared down at the worn tabletop. “What happens if dad and Ellen want us to move back west with them?”

Dean sighed. “It might be a good idea actually, especially once the season starts. I don’t know if I would feel comfortable leaving you to raise the pup on your own while I’m on the road. And we could always keep our place here so we can be together during training. Then when the season starts you can stay with dad and Ellen, and I can come visit when I’m out that way. But there’s still a lot of time to think about that. For now, let’s just enjoy the time we have as just the two of us. We’ll talk it over with dad and Ellen when we head out for the wedding.”

Sam nodded, sitting up straighter as Dean set a glass of orange juice in front of him. “I guess that would be okay. I wish I could go on the road with you again like before though.”

Dean ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. “I know, so do I. The team bus won’t be the same without you there. I know the other Omegas are gonna miss having you around. That means you’re going to have to take a lot of pictures and send them to me so I can show you and your growing belly off.” Dean’s hand snaked under Sam’s shirt to rest against his skin for a moment. “I love you so much my beautiful Omega.”

“I love you too Dean, but you better flip the pancakes before they burn,” Sam said with a nod towards the stove.

Dean’s head shot up, taking in the smoke starting to rise from the pan. “Oh shit!” He ran to the stove, flipping the pancakes and turning down the burner. He let out a sigh of relief. “I think I saved them.”

Sam’s stomach churned at the smell of burnt edges. He covered his mouth with a hand, choking back bile that rose in his throat. “D-Dean? Would you open a window please?”

Dean opened all the windows in the kitchen and the back door, bringing in the smell of springtime and fresh air. “You okay, Sammy?”

“Just a little bit of nausea. I think I’ll be okay. I’ll let you know in a few minutes though.” Sam took a cautious sip of his juice, hoping it would stay down where it belonged. “But let’s not heat up that bacon, it doesn’t sound too good right now. Maybe later though.”

“Okay, if you say so. How about some strawberries instead? I picked some up at the farmer’s market a few days ago. I know how much you love them,” Dean replied, putting the bacon back in the fridge and pulling out a small bowl of neatly cut strawberries. He set it down in front of Sam and moved to take the pancakes from the pan.

Sam plucked a piece from the bowl and popped it into his mouth. The sweet sugary taste exploded on his tongue, drawing a moan from him. “These are so good!”

“I’m glad you like them. Now eat up, you need your strength.” Dean set two plates of pancakes on the table and sat down across from Sam, pouring syrup over both stacks. “I want both of you full and sated. It calms the Alpha in me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise things will start to pick up soon. There will be a few time jumps, but I will let you know ahead of time how much time has passed.
> 
> Much Love, S


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm back with a brand new update! Nothing super interesting to note here.
> 
>  
> 
> FYI: this chapter is one week after the last chapter.
> 
> Much Love, S

A hush fell over the crowd as Sam took position out on the ice. This was everything Sam had been working the better part of a year for. Nationals. He was the last skater in the Omega category short program, and everything was riding on this performance. He was currently sitting in fourth place after he’d fallen during the landing of an axel jump in his long program. Sam suppressed a shudder remembering the way he freaked out worrying he had hurt the pup.

His morning sickness had thankfully not been an issue at all, and he’d never felt more beautiful thanks to the costume Louis had designed. It hugged his body and Dean said he looked so sexy. They’d almost been late because Dean couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He closed his eyes to steel his nerves, taking a deep calming breath.

“You got this Sammy!” Dean’s voice echoed across the arena from the sidelines, bringing a smile to Sam’s face. Dean’s coach had given him a few days off from training camp to see Sam compete in Boston with good luck wishes from the rest of the team.

The music hit and Sam was off like a flash. He flew through his routine, limbs and muscles remembering each move fluidly. As he sped across the ice, he passed by Dean who had the biggest grin on his face as he clapped proudly. It was times like this Sam wished their mother was still alive. She would’ve loved watching him perform.

Before he knew it, Sam was hitting his finishing pose and the crowd was erupting in cheers. He waved at the crowd as he caught his breath, a smile straining his cheeks. It was the best performance he’d ever had. Sam skated over to the sidelines, where Ms. Margaret and Dean were waiting with open arms.

Dean gathered Sam into a hug, raining kisses down on the top of his head. “You did amazing Sammy! I’m so proud of you!” The scent of proud Alpha surrounded him like a blanket.

“My word Sam! That was wonderful!” Ms. Margaret crowed, taking Sam in a tight hug after Dean had released him.

“Thank you,” Sam replied shyly. He waved as people above them cheered loudly, one girl tossing a rose that he caught and held to his nose. The girl smiled and snapped a picture of him on her phone, turning to her friend to show it off. Sam blushed as he was whisked away to the staging area to await his scores with Ms. Margaret and Dean. Sam sat sandwiched between his mate and his coach, squeezing their hands tightly in anticipation.

Dean leaned over, nuzzling his nose behind Sam’s ear and breathing in the scent of nervous but excited Omega. “You were amazing. It was so beautiful,” Dean murmured. He nudged Sam, letting him know that the camera was on him. “You wanna say anything?”

Sam waved at the camera. “Hi dad, hi Ellen! Wish you could be here!”

Dean smiled broadly at the shout out, hoping that if they weren’t watching, someone caught it on TV and taped it so John and Ellen could see it. He knew it would make their dad’s day.

“The score please for Sam Winchester, Omega.” The announcer voice echoed through the arena, and Sam squeezed Dean’s hand tighter. This was it, the moment that made or broke his Olympic dreams. The three of them stared up at the jumbo-tron hanging over center ice. “His short program score … 76.43. He finishes in 1st place.”

Sam was in shock. He’d done it; after everything he’d been through and all the sacrifices Dean had made for him, he had actually won gold at Nationals. Sam was guaranteed a spot on the Olympic Omega team. He was aware of Dean sweeping him to his feet and planting the biggest kiss on his lips, but his mind had yet to catch up. He was so sure that after missing that axel jump he wouldn’t finish higher than second place, if he was lucky.

Happy tears streamed down Dean’s face as he held Sam to his chest. The applause from the crowd was deafening, drowning out what Sam was saying. Even though Sam hadn’t reacted yet to winning the gold, he radiated accomplishment and pride in his scent. Dean put an arm around Sam’s shoulders and turned him to face the cameras that surrounded them.

Sam smiled, tears slipping down his cheeks. He still couldn’t believe he’d done it. It felt like a dream. Dean was a solid anchor at his side, keeping him grounded. It was because of Dean that Sam had been able to make it this far. Sam stood up on his toes and kissed his Alpha on the cheek.

“I love you so much Dean,” Sam whispered in Dean’s ear.

Dean turned to fully face Sam, leaning down to rest their foreheads together. “I love you too Sammy. I’m so fucking proud of you.” His hand drifted down to cup Sam’s stomach briefly, angling their bodies away from the cameras.

The small family soaked up the moment, the rest of the world falling away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This fic isn't abandoned, I just haven't had much inspiration for all of my stories. I really need to get on a posting schedule so I don't go weeks or months without posting.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Dean, hurry up!” Sam called from downstairs, rubbing the swell of his stomach. “We need to get going!”  
They were supposed to leave for John and Ellen’s wedding at 8 a.m., but Dean was taking forever to pack and they were almost two hours behind. They had a strict driving schedule they needed to keep in order to make it to the wedding and back in time for practice next week. Dean’s coach had given him the week off to attend their father’s wedding, but was adamant that Dean be back by Monday morning. The Wings’ home opener was against the Pittsburgh Penguins, their longtime rivals, and they had to be on the top of their game.

“I’m coming Sammy!” Dean replied, appearing at the top of the stairs with a suitcase and a duffle bag. “I wanted to make sure we had lots of changes of clothes in case the weather is different than we expected. I want you both to be as comfortable as possible.”

Sam smiled, standing on his toes to peck Dean on the lips when he reached the bottom of the stairs. “I know you’re just doing your Alpha thing, but we’ve got a craving for sausage McMuffins and McDonald’s stops serving breakfast at 10.”

Dean laughed, pecking Sam on the top of the head. “Of course, Sammy. What kind of Alpha would I be if I denied my Omega and my pup their much needed McMuffins?”

The two of them hauled the suitcase and the duffle bag out to the car, loading them into the backseat. Dean helped Sam into the passenger seat, running a hand across the small swell of Sam’s stomach. He kissed Sam on the cheek, breathing in the sweet scent of his Omega.

Dean closed the passenger door and walked around the car, sliding into the driver’s seat. He turned the radio onto a classic rock station, keeping the volume low enough that he could hear Sam if he needed him to pull over.

“Are you excited to see dad and Ellen?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded, settling comfortably into the impala’s passenger seat. “Yeah, I think I am. But I’m a bit nervous to hear what they say when we tell them about the pup. I know they’re going to say we’re too young to have a pup. I want them to be a part of the pup’s life but not if they think we’re making the wrong decision.”

Dean reached over and grabbed Sam’s hand, squeezing it gently. “It’s gonna be okay, Sammy. I have a feeling dad may think that, but he won’t say anything to us; he’ll keep it to himself. And Ellen is just going be excited that she’s going to be a grandma so soon after becoming a mom.”

Sam smiled, squeezing Dean’s hand back. “You’re right. But it’s hard not to think the worst of dad, especially after everything that’s happened. I just hope he’s changed as much as Ellen says he has.”

“No matter what happens, I’ll be right here next to you; even if that means cutting ties with dad,” Dean remarked, pulling away from the house and towards the Mcdonald’s near the highway.

~~**~~

Dean smiled as he glanced over at his Omega sleeping peacefully, head leaning against the window. Sam scent was full of the vanilla sweetness of happiness and the caramel undertones of their pup. He really hoped that John would accept them and their pup; he didn’t think Sam could handle the stress of that rejection.

Spoiled milk filled the car as Dean’s scent soured with anxiety. He took a deep breath, rolling down the driver’s side window to dissipate the negative smell. He was never good at controlling his scent, but he tried to tamp down the anxiety swirling in his gut. Dean took another deep breath before he shook Sam awake gently.

“Sam, it’s time to wake up. We’re here,” Dean said softly. He smiled as Sam woke; a sleepy smile on the Omega’s face.

“We’re here already? How long have I been asleep?” Sam asked as he looked out the window. The Roadhouse looked even better than the last time the two boys had driven past; their dad’s work clearly showing on the exterior.

“You passed out after gorging yourself on 6 Sausage McMuffins and the biggest orange juice they had. But it’s good to see you getting some sleep. And it’s even better to see you keeping food down. I got really worried when your morning sickness got bad last month.” Dean squeezed Sam’s hand, knowing the Omega needed the comforting strength of his Alpha. “Just take your time Sammy. We’ll get out when you’re ready.”

“I’m scared. I don’t want them to hate us,” Sam whispered. He felt a tightness in his chest dissipate slightly after putting his fears out in the world.

“It’ll be alright Sammy. I’m here, and I won’t let you get hurt.” Dean squeezed Sam’s hand, reaching up to run his fingers through the Omega’s hair.

“I’m ready. Let’s do this.” Sam released Dean’s hand, hurrying out of the car before he could change his mind again. He watched the front door of the Roadhouse open, revealing a kind woman who stepped out onto the porch.

She waved towards the car, a smile on her face. “Hello boys! I’m so glad you could make it!” Ellen announced as she walked up to meet Sam at the front of the Impala. The Beta gathered Sam for a hug, not even mentioning the swell of his stomach between them. “It’s so good to see you again. Congratulations on Nationals. We had it playing on every T.V. and the bar was packed.”

Sam blushed as they pulled apart. “Thank you Ellen, it means so much to me that you all watched me perform.”

Ellen gave Sam a peck on the cheek and moved to hug Dean. “You two are shooting up like weeds! Must be all of Dean’s good cooking, huh?”

Sam laughed, the sound muffled as he reached into the open trunk. “He wishes. Dean’s the only person I know who could burn water. If he didn’t have me, he’d starve.” He hauled the duffel bag and suitcases from the trunk, setting them on the ground.

Dean could only nod. “It’s true. But thankfully I have the best Omega in the world to keep me fed and happy.”

“So um … where’s dad?” Sam asked as he shut the trunk. Dean walked over and grabbed two of the three bags, knowing that it would make Sam feel like he wasn’t capable of carrying something now that he was pregnant.

“He’s in the kitchen making some lunch. Gotta make the old Alpha useful for something, right?” Ellen laughed. She grabbed one of the bags from Dean and led the two boys into the bar. “Your dad’s actually a pretty good cook; keeps my customers fed well and coming back for more.”

“He always was,” Sam remarked with a chuckle. “Well then we know Dean didn’t inherit his cooking skills. Last time Dean tried to surprise me with dinner, the fire department was called.”

Ellen laughed as she held the door at the back of the bar open. It led to a home addition where Ellen and John lived. “There’s a guest room that the two of you can share while you’re here. Just let me know if you need anything at all. Your dad is going to be so excited to see you.”

“You actually kept it a secret for this long? I’m surprised dad didn’t try to weasel it out of you by now.” Dean followed Sam into the guest room, setting the bags down on the bed.

“Oh believe me, he sure tried. But I knew it would mean so much more to him if it stayed a surprise. He’s been in such a good place these past few years that this moment is going to show him it was all worth it. That even though he hit rock bottom, there are people waiting for him at the top of the canyon,” Elle remarked, leaning against the doorframe.

“Ellen? Who was that at the door?” John’s voice echoed from the kitchen down the hall.

Sam stiffened, hands fisted at his sides. His stomach knotted and he tried not to throw up.

Dean moved to stand in front of Sam. “It’s going to be okay Sammy. I’m right here. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“A couple of last minute wedding guests. I’m putting them up in the guest room. Come say hi!” Ellen called over her shoulder.

The sound of John’s footsteps got louder and louder as he approached. He turned the corner into the bedroom and stopped in his tracks. “What … what is this?” He asked in shock. “How did you know about the wedding?”

“I told them, John,” Ellen said. “I saw how you lit up when Sam came on during Nationals. And I saw how you never missed a Red Wings game. I knew it would mean so much to you if the boys were here. So I called them and asked them if they would come.”

John moved and gathered Ellen to his chest, hugging her tightly. “Thank you,” He whispered. “What did I do to deserve such a caring wife?”

“You stumbled into the Roadhouse drunk off your ass and smelling like you hadn’t showered in about a week.” Ellen chuckled. “You passed out in a corner booth and slept there for two days straight just about. I knew I couldn’t throw you out on your ass, so I helped you shower and sober up.”

“Yeah, you got me there. And I’m so glad you did. Now I’m sure you boys want to rest up after that long trip. Lunch should be ready in about half an hour; I’ll come get you when it’s done.”

Dean smiled at John, wrapping an arm around Sam’s waist. “Thanks dad. Sam’s practically asleep on his feet already.” He led Sam into the room, Ellen shutting the door softly.


End file.
